


Love Stuck in My Head

by seralin



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Johanna POV, Modern AU, Monty/Percy, Pre-Relationship, but it's background - Freeform, no simhanna fics? guess I'll be the first, sim uses she/they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralin/pseuds/seralin
Summary: Sim and Johanna ditch a party and have their first kiss on the side of the road.Title yoinked from Love Stuck by Mother MotherThanks so much to @pinstripedJackalope for being my beta reader!
Relationships: Simmaa "Sim" Aldajah/Johanna Hoffman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Love Stuck in My Head

“What do you say we just ditch this place?” I said to Sim, my soprano voice just loud enough to reach them over the music. We had been dragged to some boring party at Theodosia’s house by Monty and Percy. It was still pretty early, but it felt like I had been here way too long. 

Sim looked over to me, a small smile on their face. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

We both stood from where we were sitting on the couch and made our way to the front door, saying quick goodbyes to people we passed along the way. 

Before I knew it, we were outside, finally getting some fresh air. Out here, it was quiet enough to hear not only my own breathing, but Sim’s as well. 

We kept walking until we got to the edge of the road. I glanced over at Sim. They were already looking at me, an almost fond look on their face. I found myself blushing.

We sat down on the sidewalk, watching a few cars pass by before speaking. 

“It’s so nice out tonight… We should have left sooner,” I said, looking over at Sim. They smiled and nodded their head slightly, looking at something across the street from us. 

Sim looked absolutely stunning, with their face illuminated by the street lights. Their skin was the color of mahogany, their eyes ebony. They were wearing baggy clothes, a dark green hijab, and combat boots. 

My eyes flicked down to their lips. I’d never actually kissed someone I really liked before. Sure, there was that one with Percy, but neither of us had really enjoyed it. But looking at Sim, I could tell that kissing them would just be different, somehow… probably much better. 

Before I could look away, Sim turned over to me, catching me staring. My face reddened and I tried to make my eyes focus on anything but her, hoping it was too dark for them to notice. 

I glanced back at them, and they were once again looking at something across the street. But I noticed that their face was darker than it had been before. Was it a trick of the light? Or was she… blushing? I had never seen Sim blush before. If that is what was happening, it was beautiful.

I looked down at her lips again, then back up to their eyes. They reflected the light in such a gorgeous way. I realized I had been staring for too long. I found myself searching my brain for conversation topics, anything to distract myself from her beautiful face… 

“So…” I started, unsure of where I was going with this. Sim turned to me, and I immediately faltered. There was a small smirk on their face at how flustered I was.

“What’s up?” they asked, their voice low. And, woah… no one’s ever looked at me like that before. At least no one besides creepy straight dudes. That look never worked on any of the men I’d seen try it… but on Sim? Damn. It worked for them.

I found myself completely forgetting what I was going to say. Did I even have anything to say in the first place? Instead, I only said the first words that came to my mind.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked. My voice was soft and quiet. I must have had a little too much to drink at the party, cause I never would have said that if I were sober. I hoped for a second that maybe they didn’t hear me. I wasn’t so lucky. 

Their mouth parted slightly, her eyes looking down towards my lips, their cheeks darkening. They seemed stunned, and it was a few seconds before they did anything. Oh god, I messed up, they’re never gonna talk to me again-

“What?” they asked quietly, but I knew they heard me. A tiny grin was spreading across their face, and they were starting to lean towards me. 

“I said…” I replied, my voice lowering further. “Can I kiss you?” I asked them, slightly more confident this time. A quiet, short laugh left their mouth and they nodded before leaning in. 

I closed the rest of the gap and pressed my lips to theirs. The kiss was even better than I had expected. Their lips were kind of rough, like they had gone a little too long without chapstick, a wonderful contrast against my soft ones. 

I was close enough to them that their scent filled my nose. It reminded me of the oceanfront, the docks on the outskirts of the city. Probably from working on their dad’s ship, like they had mentioned a few times before. That, mingled with my flowery perfume, created something oddly pleasant. It was exhilarating. 

One of their hands found the back of my neck, tangling in my hair. The other grasped my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around their waist, pulling them closer to me. 

For a moment, it felt like the entire world was blocked out. Like it was just the two of us. And it was amazing. I never wanted it to end. But of course, it was inevitable that we would pull apart.

I gently pulled away from them, a grin spreading across my face. My eyes slowly fluttered open and met theirs. They were also smiling and blushing, but probably not as much as I was. 

“That was…” I started, not quite sure where I was going with this, but luckily they knew what I was trying to say.

“Yeah… it was great,” Sim finished for me. I was about to lean in for another kiss when the front door of the house suddenly opened. It was Monty and Percy, both obviously buzzed but sober enough to tell what was going on. Monty yelled a greeting at us, but my mind didn’t register what it was. Sim and I both let out small laughs, pulling away from each other. 

Before I could walk up to the boys to talk to them, Sim said to me in a low voice, “We should do this again sometime…” I blushed and a small smirk crossed their face.

I nodded, flustered. “Yeah… soon.” Guess I was lucky after all.

And all too soon, the others were caught up to us, and the moment was over.


End file.
